


Conservation

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Five years ago, she was saved by a mermaid, and no one believed her. So, Yang Xiao Long quit everything to become a marine researcher and conservationist. It's only crazy if it doesn't work!





	Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw aphyllum‘s gorgeous [mermaid!Winter](http://aphyllum.tumblr.com/post/173936333317/winter-for-mermay) and felt compelled.

It started five years ago. As a means of celebrating their recent graduation from college, Dad took them out on his boat just off Patch’s shore for a little bit of fishing. Yang had honestly missed going on fishing trips with Dad and Ruby, so she’d been all for it, excited to spend a day out on the water, trying- and failing- to catch fish but her infatuation with the boats and the sea ended there. Just a means of bonding as a family and nothing more- but her life changed that fishing trip. A sudden storm caught them off guard and she got thrown overboard. Her life preserver kept her afloat, sure, but the waves and rain and  _everything_  made that a moot point. 

And then she got dragged under. At that point, Yang thought… that was it. She was going to die, lost at sea. 

But she didn’t. 

“Hey!” She called out, shielding her eyes against the sun overhead. “Let’s go, Rubes! We’re burning daylight!" 

"Yang, do you  _really_ think this is going to work?” Her little sister called out, adjusting her bright orange lifejacket while trying to undo the knot keeping them tied to the pier. “It’s been five years-" 

"And I’ll keep doing it until it works!” She laughed, standing at the wheel and tapping her foot impatiently. “So come on!" 

"Fine, fine!” Ruby huffed, pulling the ropes onto the ship and kicking off with her foot, pinwheeling her arms to keep her balance. “You know, I’m still on Dad’s side, even though I’m helping you do this. Going out every couple months looking for the fishwife you hallucinated while you were drowning is  _not_ something I approve of!" 

"I’ll be sure to put that in the Captain’s log!"

Her family probably had a point. That she survived the storm could probably contributed to any number of natural flukes.

But for the life of her, Yang had a picture perfect memory of who _really_ saved her. White hair splayed out, some of it just barely obscuring her right eye, smooth white skin just like a shark's, black fins, musculature above the waist that would make the gods weep, and blue,  _blue_ eyes- it wasn’t some figment of her imagination, that was a  _mermaid_. A beautiful one, too. Either through magic or some other means, she’d saved Yang’s life and brought her back to the surface so she’d wash up on shore. 

Every year since then, she’d gone out in a boat to look for the mermaid. It had taken her a full year to learn how to sail by herself, and she spent every moment not at sea out swimming, training herself, because she remembered that very little light had made it down to where she’d almost drowned. She had scuba gear ready for the really deep dives, though she wouldn’t be able to do any of those this time around. Rather than pursue her dreams of becoming a professional athlete, Yang had submitted the necessary paperwork for a marine biology grant- and taken the necessary classes to support her claim- and she’d need to get some actual work done this time around. She just didn’t bother mentioning it to her sister because, honestly, if she saw so much as a  _shadow_ of who she sought, she’d drop her work in a heartbeat to follow her.

Not that it had done her any good yet… but, eventually, her luck would change, and she’d find the mermaid so she could properly thank her. 

It took a good two hours to get out far enough for them to weigh anchor, the blonde checking over the side and determining it would be a good enough place to start. Although several people had tried in the past, there existed a peculiar species of shark that migrated to the waters around Patch about this time of year, but dispersed and outright disappeared before actually reaching the island. No sightings of them for almost six months before they returned to the shores of Atlas? They had to go  _somewhere_  and Yang had volunteered to find their breeding grounds.

“I’m gonna take a look around, figure out if this is a good spot or not,” she said, reaching back to tie her hair into a loose ponytail, goggles already around her neck and resting against her chest. “Keep your eyes peeled for anything with white skin and black fins-” 

“Yeah, yeah, and if she happened to be wearing seashells, I’ll get her number.” 

Although she was actually describing the sharks that time, she let the tease go; the mermaid that saved her  _did_  have the same coloration, so maybe they were related, or shared some sort of symbiotic relationship. Either way, Yang had worked her way around a quarter of island at this point; there had to be  _some_  sign of the beasts. 

Jumping up on the railing, she took a deep breath and then dove, down beneath the surface of the sea, legs and arms working in tandem to bring her further down. She couldn’t possibly get within range of the bottom but it would at least let her know how the current behaved in this particular part of the sea, if it would be conducive to hunting for the Atlesian white shark or not. 

And she knew her limits, stopping before she’d gone too deep and looking around. Distantly, she could see a few schools of fish, which meant this could  _potentially_  be the spot she’d been looking for, but it would require a closer look. She went back to the surface, grabbing a few deep breaths before diving again. On the one hand, having a new lead for her research qualified as a good thing. On the other, it meant she wouldn’t be able to move on until she’d checked this out completely, which could take weeks. This time, she tried to push just a little bit further, focusing on swimming straight down. On pure natural ability, she could reach  _almost_  to the point where Atlesian white sharks generally swam, so a good look around at her limit should tell whether or not she should change into her scuba gear or not.

But then, just at the edges of her vision, she caught it- a flash of white. She turned, peering through her goggles, thinking that maybe she’d found who’d she’d been looking for… 

… and rapidly came nose-to-nose with an adult Atlesian white shark. 

The pure shock of it forced the air from her lungs, mouth opening as a burst of bubbles erupted from her lips, but she hurriedly collected herself and froze as best she could, hoping against hope that the animal in front of her hadn’t been startled. 

By some miracle, the shark didn’t seem alarmed by her presence at all, lightly bumping against her with its nose. Which  _could_  mean that it just wanted to check her out… but it could  _also_  mean that it wanted to see if she was food. 

She  _really_  hoped it didn’t decide she was food. 

White skin caught the light filtering down as it swam around her and she rapidly approached the point where she’d either have to break for the surface or risk passing out from oxygen deprivation.

At the first sign that the shark had lost interest in her, Yang made a break for it, using every little bit of power in her body to propel herself towards the surface. Her lungs burned but she  _might_  get at least close enough that it would just be terribly painful rather than an outright death sentence- if she got back to the mainland quick enough, she’d probably survive. 

And then, out of nowhere, something strong and smooth wrapped around her middle, gripping her waist tight as whatever had hold of her shot towards the surface, moving so fast she had a moment of vertigo and hadn’t realized she’d broken the surface until the waves lapping against the boat echoed in her ears. Taking a deep breath and coughing, she started treading water, surprised that the thing around her waist hadn’t abated or moved.

“I can’t keep saving your life if you’re so intent on drowning, land-walker.” Yang’s eyes went wide, craning to look back over her shoulder, because she  _recognized_  that voice. “You’re beginning to make me think I should stop doing it.” 

“It’s you.” A breathless laugh left her lips. “I finally found you!” 

“Yang? What’s going on?” 

At Ruby’s voice, the mermaid released her and ducked down, only her eyes and up above the line of the water, hair floating along the surface. 

“Oh, wait, hey, don’t go, please!” Treading water, she did her best to think quickly, raising her voice so her sister could hear. “Hey, mark this spot on the map! I found the white sharks!” 

 _That_  didn’t seem to do her any favors, though, as the mermaid rose up out of the water again with a scowl on her features. “You will  _not_  harm them, land-walker, I will drown you myself-” 

“No, no no, I’m trying to study them!” She held her hands up in a placating gesture- or, well, what she  _hoped_  would be seen as a placating gesture, all things considered. “I-I just- I’m working with a research facility to help conserve them-”

“The only reason you land-walkers feel they need to be saved is because  _your kind_  almost hunted them to extinction!” Her lips pulled back, revealing rows and rows of _very_ sharp teeth. “I’ll not have their existence be threatened again!” 

All her life, she’d prided herself on being able to think on her feet. It sorta ran in the family. So, she immediately made her decision. “Ruby!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Take that map and my journals and throw them overboard!” 

“WHAT?” 

“Hide,” she said, much softer, glancing down at the water. “Hurry, before she sees you.” Although skeptical, the mermaid did as asked, slipping back beneath the waves just as Ruby rushed to the railing. “Did you grab the stuff?” 

“Yang, are you  _crazy_? That’s five years of research and you’re tell me to just  _throw it overboard_?”

“You and Dad are right- I need to stop doing this.” She flashed her sister a wide, easy smile. “And I’m still pretty young! I might be able to make the pro circuit!” 

Silver eyes narrowed at her. “Are you dying of heat stroke or dehydration?” 

“No!” Around the bow of the boat, she could see the mermaid peeking out, keeping close to the vessel as a means of remaining hidden. “Look, just- just do it, okay? Toss out everything. I’m done.” 

“If you say so.” With a shrug, Ruby turned around to do as asked. 

Yang started swimming towards the boat, having to bite back a yelp of surprise when the mermaid appeared in front of her, breaching the surface far too quickly. 

“Five years gathering information and you’re tossing it aside.” Now, it was  _her_  turn to suspiciously narrow her eyes at the blonde. “Why?” 

“Look, I only started researching the Atlesian white shark because it provided me with an excuse to look for you,” she said, a sigh leaving her lips. “I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Now that I’ve found you, I don’t really care what happens with the research, and if destroying it can repay you  _even a little_ , it’s the least I can do.” A thought occurred to her then, even as she heard the splashing of Ruby doing exactly as asked. “You know what? I’ll file a report. I’ll- I’ll fake the data, I’ll make everyone think that the sharks go to the Vale coast. No one will come looking for them around here ever again.” 

Slowly, the skepticism fell away, replaced by genuine curiosity. “What is your name, land-walker?” 

“Yang. Yang Xiao Long.” She offered a hand at first but then thought better of it, reaching to rub at the back of her neck instead. “Do… uh, do you have a name? Or something I can call you?” 

“Winter.” 

“Huh… really?” 

“This surprises you.”

“Uh… so, I might’ve thought… what with you being a mermaid and all…” She winced. “You name would have something to do with fish.” 

“You’re implying ‘Winter’ has a meaning. What is it?” 

“Well, it’s the cold season. Uh, varies depending on where you are in Remnant, timewise, but it’s usually-” Her eyes lit up. “Actually, it’s winter right now up in Atlas. That’s why most of the marine life migrate south around this time of year.” Then her brows furrowed. “How do you not know what ‘Winter’ means?” 

“We don’t naturally speak the language of land-walkers; we merely pick it up by listening to your sailors.” She shrugged. “My parents thought it sounded nice, so they gave it to me as a name.” Her head tilted to the side. “What does yours mean?” 

“Uh, I think it meant ‘sun’ at some point.” She pointed up at the celestial body and chuckled. “But, it doesn’t really mean that anymore.” 

“Hmmm… appropriate,” Winter said, then nodded. “Wait here.” 

With that, she disappeared beneath the surface, leaving Yang to tread water in mild confusion and more than a little relief. She’d  _finally_  found the mermaid she’d been searching for and thanked her for saving her life. At this point, it didn’t matter if her family never believed her story;  _she_  knew it to be true, and she could spend the rest of her life discouraging all manner of research or hunting that might put the sharks in danger. That counted as a win in her book! 

“Okay, Yang, I tossed every-” Ruby appeared by the railing again, eyes growing wide and distress clear in her voice. “Yang!” 

“Hey, Rubes, thanks for-” 

“No, Yang,  _sharks!_ ”

A moment later, something bumped against her back, and she turned to find what she thought to be the adult Atlesian white shark from earlier nosing her again. Then, another one bumped against her, even as several more fins peeked up from the water’s surface- twenty of them, at least, circling around her. And then, she felt something bumping against her calf, with a juvenile white shark popping up a moment later- something no one had seen in the wild ever since they were placed on the endangered species list. 

“Oh, wow! Hey there, little sharkie,” she said, reaching out to run her fingertips along its first dorsal fin. “Ruby, are you  _seeing_  this?” 

“Yeah, I- ah!” Her sister pointed, hopping from foot-to-foot as her voice pitched higher. “Yang! It’s your fishwife- I mean, mermaid! It’s a  _mermaid!_ ” 

She turned her head to find Winter, petting one of the larger sharks with a small smile on her lips. “They’ve determined you haven’t lied to me. You’re one of the few good land-walkers, Yang Xiao Long. Your kind are endangered as well.” 

“Yeah, don’t I know it.” A laugh. “It’s okay, Rubes! Her name is Winter!” 

“Is she some sort of shark queen?” 

“No,” Winter replied directly. “This is merely one of many shivers I endeavor to protect. Yang has volunteered to help me.” 

“I- I did what now?” She raised a brow. “I just promised to quit!” 

“You did, but that was when you thought it would be what I wanted.” Her shoulders sagged slightly. “What I need more than secrecy is someone to aid me. Hunters sail between here and ‘Atlas’, as you call it, and I can’t keep all the shivers safe on my own. If you can enlist other land-walkers to help, then they can recover much quicker.”

“Count me in.” A laugh bubbled up as another juvenile white shark bumped its snout up against her hips. “But, uh, if it’s all the same to you? I’ll  _probably_  leave out anything regarding mermaids when I tell the other, uh, land-walkers how they can help. People can be assholes sometimes when you tell them about the rare and amazing.” 

“That’s fine.” A single brow arched. “Although… is she okay?” 

Yang looked up at Ruby, finding her sister had lowered herself to the deck and stared, slack jawed, at them in utter amazement. “Oh… I’m fine! Just… trying to…” She blinked. “Sorry, Yang, for ever doubting you.” 

“Hey, no worries, Rubes!” Yang laughed again, this time because one of the adults had swam up between her legs, carrying her a few feet before dipping down again.

For the roundabout way she’d come to it… she really loved her job. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is going to be continued at some point, but it's not high on my list at present. It's just a cute and silly AU.


End file.
